


It's not Far

by Lymers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers/pseuds/Lymers
Summary: WARNING: This is a love story and there's an ever after ending. But, it is also a sad story. When I say sad, I mean really sad.A Wayhaught one shot...that's really sad...I warned you...!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150





	It's not Far

The crack of breaking glass. The groan of twisting metal. Nicole’s car hit the tree at a speed that was going to do damage. Her seatbelt held her body in position, the only thing protecting her from being catapulted out the front windscreen. 

Lights. So many lights. Sirens. Her head hurt, her legs, her chest. A crushing pain, unbearable, making her gasp for air. A torch being shone in her eyes. “She’s alive. Stay with us. We’ll get you out.” 

Nicole looked over at the empty passenger seat. At least Waverly wasn’t in the vehicle with her. That was some consolation. A metallic taste in her mouth. More people talking to her, telling her she was going to be alright. Reassuring her help was on the way. She didn’t mind. She had all the time in the world. Her phone buzzed. In the middle of an accident, on a stretch of road at night, made perilous by the heavy rain, someone was trying to contact her. She knew it wouldn’t be Waverly. She hoped it would be her.

Wynonna wanted to know if she had got back home. Her message brief, worried given the weather conditions. Nicole would not see that message. A sister to her, someone who took her under her wing after it happened, no hesitation. A bond forming, deeper than they ever could have expected. She would text again. And again. That was her style now. Fearful Nicole would let the past overwhelm her, consume her, bury her.

More voices. A light shining in her eyes. The pain in her chest subsiding. “We’re going to get you out. We need to cut the roof off. One of our guys will sit with you. Stay with us.”

Nicole could feel a panic rising. She didn’t want anyone sitting in Waverly’s seat. That was reserved for her and her alone. Wynonna understood. Wynonna would understand if she was here. She went to speak, her voice but a whisper, choking out a little air to get the word heard. “No.”

“We need to get you out. We’ll work as fast as we can.”

“Alone.”

“Yes, you’re alone. No one else in the car with you. The paramedic is entering now.”

Nicole turned her head, a guy was sitting in Waverly’s space. Her eyes stayed on him. “No. Out.”

“I need to be in the car with you to hold your body still,” the guy told her. “It’s for your own good.”

“Waverly.”

“What? Wait. Did you say wait?”

Nicole whispered her name again. “Waverly.”

“Right. Waverly. Is that your name?”

“No. She’s there.”

“Okay. You’ll hear a loud grinding sound. The car will vibrate. I’ll keep you still.”

“Waverly sits there.”

The sound as the roof was removed was deafening, running through Nicole’s body. She no longer cared. Getting her out, leaving her in the car amounted to the same. It reflected her entire existence ever since that day when she and Waverly had parted. What she would do to get her back. Wynonna had said she would need time. Time to heal. For what? Heal for what? 

Her mind drifted. The noise around her fading, memories of happier times replacing the flurry of activity around her. Waverly’s smiling face. The day they spent by the lake. Why that memory now? It hadn’t come to her in a while. Waverly’s laughter at something silly she was doing. She loved making her laugh. “Here would be perfect for a house,” Waverly said, her hand stroking Nicole’s stomach, as they lay on the grass. “Right here. We could build it ourselves.”

“How many rooms?” she’d asked. “I’d need to know how big you want this house of ours.”

“Two. Bedroom and kitchen. We can add more later.”

“Two. No bathroom.”

“Three. Okay three,” Waverly corrected. “No, four. We need a guest room.”

Nicole could hear herself laughing. “At this rate we’ll have a hotel. You’re certain only four rooms.”

“Five. For anyone who comes along.”

“Are we starting an AirBnB? For strangers.”

“No silly. For someone who belongs to us. Ours.”

“Oh. Oh, right. That’s a lot of planning. And, a lot of building.”

"But, it would be ours. Here. I feel it.”

“I’m happy feeling you right now,” Nicole replied, earning her a look from Waverly.

Hands on her body. The voice of the guy sitting in Waverly’s seat telling her she was about to be extracted from the car. The heave to her body was excruciating. Crying out to anyone who would hear. Someone holding her hand. Soft. Comforting. Making her feel safe.

A stretcher. Something hard around her neck. Bright lights. Her eyes closing. Waverly’s voice. “Hey, look at you lying down again. I swear that’s the only position you enjoy.”

“I like other positions,” she replied, not sure whether she was being overheard.

“I always liked you like this. You should have kept your eyes on the road.”

“I know. I was distracted. You always distract me.”

“Remember when we used to play that game.”

Nicole remembered, smiling. “How long I could go before pulling over.”

“What was the shortest time?”

“One minute. When you did that thing to me.”

“Two minutes. You lasted two minutes. I swear we so nearly could have crashed that day.”

“We nearly did. I had my eyes on you the whole time.”

“Her eyes are open,” a voice shouting near to her. “She’s coming round. Officer Haught, can you hear me? Nicole, can you hear me?”

“I…where…”

“You’re on your way to hospital. You were involved in a head on collision.”

“Call Wave…”

“Sorry, call who? Wynonna Earp is on her way. She’ll meet us there.”

The jolt of the stretcher leaving the ambulance sent another wave of pain through her body. More faces peering down at her. Movement. Those around her talking quickly. Her eyes closing once more. Needing to sleep.

“Hey, sleepy. Get up, we’ve got things to do today.” Waverly’s voice excited.

She couldn’t place where she was. The homestead. She was at the homestead. “Five more minutes,” she replied. “Can’t we enjoy us?”

“I enjoyed you all last night. Remember. Wynonna will be waiting.”

“Let her wait. I get so little time to spend with you. And, that body of yours.”

“Nicole Haught,” Waverly rebuked. “That’s all you’re interested in. My body.”

“No. I like your mind. And, okay I adore your body. I confess. You got me. You need to punish me for only thinking of your body.”

“Oh, I will. Later. Hurry. I said we’d be there just after midday. I don’t want to keep Wynonna waiting.”

Florescent lighting over her head. A corridor of some sort. The motion of being wheeled along. Faces looking down at her. Saying something. A cubicle. Curtains. People lifting her body. Pain. She just needed to sleep. Wynonna’s voice. Loud. Shouting at someone. She wanted to sit up, tell her to keep the noise down. She couldn’t. Wynonna’s face peering over her.

“Nicole. Nicole. Stay with me. Don’t you dare leave me. Not you too. You fight, you hear me. You stay alive.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Nicole’s voice but a whisper.

“I told you not to go. You didn’t need to go. If you’d listened to me.”

Nicole could see she was crying. “I had to. You know I had to. It’s our anniversary.”

“I know. But, she wouldn’t have wanted you to end up like this.”

“Is she coming?”

“Who? Nicole who?”

“Waverly.”

Nicole could see the sadness in Wynonna’s eyes. “We get you better first. You hear. Then we go see Waverly. You and me.”

“I’m so tired. If I close my eyes she’s there. She’s always been there.”

Wynonna was sobbing. “I know. She’s always there for me too. We get through this. Haught. You hear me. We get through this for Waverly.”

“For Waverly.”

Nicole closed her eyes. The pain medication was beginning to take effect, her body relaxing. Her mind drifting once more. 

“Hey, I made it. I’m not too late am I?” Waverly’s voice by the side of her bed.

“About time. Wynonna’s not taking this well.”

“She’s not good in hospitals. I’ll stay with you now. I can stay as long as you want me.”

“Forever. I’m banking on forever.”

“Okay. If you insist. I’ll stay forever. Have you had any more thoughts on that house we’re going to build together?”

“The one by the lake?”

“Absolutely. The one with six rooms.”

“It’s six now. Why six?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps we want more than one.”

“And, I’m guessing you want me to build you this house, with six rooms for our family.”

“We’ll have plenty of time. I picked a spot. I’m surprised you haven’t gone to see it.”

“I wanted to. I really did. But, going back to see it. There wasn’t much point.”

“Nicole Haught, honestly. How do you expect us to build a home and you haven’t bothered to check out the land.”

“I’ll go. I promise. I’ll take Wynonna. She could do with the distraction. She’s been moping for ages.”

“Like you haven’t. I’m guessing you both need to get up and out. I can’t be expected to motivate you all the time.”

“I went to the crossroads today.” Waverly was silent. “I sat in the car, looking out. Then, it started raining. Hard. Just like that day.”

“It was raining hard,” Waverly agreed. "Difficult seeing out the windscreen. The wipers weren’t working properly. Should have got them fixed.”

“The report mentioned that. I wish I’d got them repaired for you. I wish I’d been driving.”

“We’ve been through this, haven’t we. You can’t blame yourself. I chose to go. Remember. I said it wasn’t worth you taking a day off work to come with me. And, who knew the wipers would fail.”

“A day off work would have been nothing. You know I’d sacrifice my whole career for that one day.”

“But, then we both would have been driving in a car with no wipers.”

“True. How long would we have lasted?”

“What?”

“How long. One minute. Two minutes.”

Waverly laughed. “I’m going with two minutes, before your hands would have reached over. You are so naughty sometimes.”

“My guess is one minute. I would have lasted one minute. And, then…”

“Vital signs are dropping,” a voice close to her said. “We need to prep.”

Nicole could feel hands on her body, people doing things to her. She just wanted to sleep, to talk to Waverly. She’d not spoken to her in a few days. She hoped by going to the crossroads she would have a chance. Nothing. Sitting watching cars go by, remembering the call to the station. An accident. Head on collision. The registration coming through. Her heart stopping. Her hand holding the printout, Nedley’s arm round her shoulder. The drive to the scene.

The call to Wynonna, explaining. How could she explain? How could she tell her what she saw? The car. The paramedics shaking their heads. The aftermath. The emptiness. The utter waste of a life. Of everyone’s life because of one drunken idiot, who thought he could get home after a bottle and a half of whiskey. How she sat in the courtroom as his sentence was read out. Numb. Utterly numb. Nothing would change that day. Nothing would make the world right again.

All the counselling. All the kind words. All the sympathetic looks from friends and strangers would never alter the fact her life was over in that moment Waverly left her life.

“We could go for a walk,” Waverly said. “It’s not far. I want you to see where we’re going to live.”

Nicole sat up. Waverly was there, smiling at her. So beautiful. So, so beautiful. “We could. Do I get a choice in where that will be?”

“Sure. But, I think you will love it.”

“Will I now Waverly Earp.”

“You just have to take my hand. It’s not far. Trust me.”

“Forever.”


End file.
